


promptis o2

by coffeenese



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, I am a rebel, M/M, No Beta, Soft fluffy things, Words Unsaid Cause Noctis is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeenese/pseuds/coffeenese
Summary: Now he was out and trying to forget everything. While looking for a spot to create memories, as Prompto put it. Brighter memories, perhaps. Ah, it was a little frustrating. It had to be the perfect spot. The. Perfect. Spot. And the poses Prompto set up for him were always.... a small sigh escaped, drawing the attention of the overtly energetic blonde.AKA: I wrote this very quick and it ended up cute somehow.





	

They all knew something was up with this road trip. At least. Ever since the attack. Ever since Regis died. Noctis was sent off while others had this knowledge. He was sure Gladio and Ignis didn’t know. Not with the way they reacted. he was also sure that Prompto was completely out of the loop. But now. 

Now he was out and trying to forget everything. While looking for a spot to create memories, as Prompto put it. Brighter memories, perhaps. Ah, it was a little frustrating. It had to be the perfect spot. The. Perfect. Spot. And the poses Prompto set up for him were always.... a small sigh escaped, drawing the attention of the overtly energetic blonde. 

“You’re not annoyed are you??” 

Of course that was how it seemed. It was a bit true. “Just thinking. That’s all. How much farther?”

“Dude, you really need more stamina,” that playful chuckle came out and Noctis looked away, cheeks tinging a bit pink. He didn’t need more stamina. Prompto needed to choose closer spots to camp. That’s all.

It was almost dusk now. They set off when it was a bit brighter. They could still make it back before nightfall, though. Or right on time. If he’d been more attentive, he’d have noticed bright blues flickering over at him the whole time, nervous.

They finally stopped in front of a lake. “Ready!? It’s a selfie this time! You’re in it.”

“We came all this way for a selfie??” Now he was annoyed.

“Just wait! Come a little closer and....,” the click went off right as soft lips touched his cheeks. Oh. Oh. How someone could leek devious and meek at the same time was lost on the prince.

“I, uh.... I wanted to tell you...”

The consolation of their situation was that Prompto’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of red than his had when he returned the kiss to those soft lips. “I know.” 

Me, too.


End file.
